Don't read
by Sufrir
Summary: not an actual story just a test


_CO A/N: this chapter has been written by me only, I let Prince gray take a break so that I can introduce you to more of my "style" of writing, I did my best to keep ppls OC's in character but with a tasty twist of my own. ;)_

_I'm currently drawing the major characters of this Arc only, because I will soon be releasing a promo video with all the first arc OC's._

_also I plan to voice SOME characters for a more immerse dramatic affect, if you have anything you want to contribute PM me and we'll discuss what I can work out._

_http:/www*net/u/2471292/Sufrir (replace * with .)_

_If you have not seen the latest artwork on some of the OC's, go to my DA account and see for yourself how they will end up looking like, I try my best to keep them in the Zatch bell illustration style that the original creator made._

_http:/sufrir*/ (replace * with .)_

_Keep in mind that I have a life that is actually really awesome and this IS a lot of work so I'll quote myself now, "I'LL GET TO IT, WHEN I GET TO IT" - Sufrir_

_make sure that if you plan on submitting anything, you at least have two paragraphs of VALID information I can use._

_remember that (parenthesizes) means that a character is THINKING._

_Ok here we go READ! ***_

Jyan and Kai gazed at each other, contemplating on weather who is to have the incentive attack.

"alright I go first-" kai is interrupted by the robed mamodo commanding his partner to cast the first spell. "Ganzu Claydar!" Paschal spits out a tremendous amount of gooey clay substance that forms into a massive tower fortress rising him and his and Carlo's book reader high into the air completely shielding them from all sides. The new found castle casts a shadow on the ground where the hulk like mamodo stands.

"you're not getting one over us!" says Jyan as he begins sprinting towards the green haired muscular mamodo "Josh read the fifth spell!" flipping through the pages, Josh begins to read and cast the spell. The small boy then points his head aiming at the center of the big blue mamodo.

"Chikelga!" Jyan's mouth begins to glow as aura fire accumulates and concentrates bursting out as a huge beam of blue aurora fires heading straight for the angry muscular mamodo.

Paschal's book reader reacts quickly reading the second spell in anticipation of the oncoming beam. "Ganzu Claydar" paschal spits gooey clay right in front of Carlos forming into a makeshift wall that hardens at an incredible rate in enough time to shield him from the massive blast. a huge explosion knocks dirt and dust into the air making an impenetrable cloud, the mist of dust and small debris of the kicked up force makes it hard to make out the enemy outlines across the other side.

"CARLOS NOW YOU IDIOT!" paschal orders him as the cloud disperses. the Russian gentleman yells out the first spell, as Carlos takes a mighty fighting stance resembling that of a huge iron wrestler getting ready for a savage match.

"Deruk!" Carlos's body begins to bulks up, muscles begin to pop out as is they themselves had a form of life of their own, his veins ripple and palpitate the blood that is being rushed through them like a mad torrent of water carving intricate paths on a mountainous basin. as a blue aura engulfs his ever increasing body, his new size begins increasing his strength endurance and defense significantly within a few seconds.

"CHARGE!" carlos yells as he begins running towards Jyan, he tramples the ground like a stampede of wild buffalo running franticly on a grassy mountain range. The small boy sits there completely dumbfounded by the two enemy mamodo's reaction time and synchronization.

"Jyan look out!" ~Haley

Haley then begins flipping through her book locating the fourth spell just in time.

"Kazerudo"

Kai jumps high in the air, the oxygen particles around him begin to concentrate as he positions himself and with great steadiness, he aims then sweeps his leg with enough force to create a massive wall of wind that surrounds Jyan just in time as the hulk like mamodo slams into it like a bulldozer trying to demolish an old abandoned building.

"you idiot what were you thinking?" menacingly scolding Jyan for his abrasiveness.

"I can handle these guys easy! they just surprised me that's all" Jyan says with a shameful look on his face as he continues to get reprimanded by Kai.

"you little twrip! We need to analyze our opponents first before we attack! We can't afford to be rash and give them any openings!" ~ Kai

as Jyan and Kai bicker back and forth with each other trying to settle their dispute, the rooks decide to take the opportunity and attack once more. the construction worker readies the mustard yellow spell book and reads the fifth and strongest spell.

"my most powerful attack yet! you will not survive this! we're not fooling around, here's where you die!" ~Paschal

"Claydar braja!" ~construction worker

"I..

Summon…

You..

Death..

Ray..

Of..

Destruction!"

~Paschal *chanting*

The ground begins to quake and tremble as a seventy foot shadowy outline of a manta ray appears on the earthy ground, it's sheer size takes up most of the floor as the ground itself seems dance with the rubble from the sheer force.

"Seismic death!" ~Paschal

Dark red eyes appear at the base of the outline, pure evil can be sensed radiating from them as if they contained thousands of tortured entrapped souls within, the gargantuan monster rips apart the ground as it's massive wing like fins tare the earth itself, as they ascend the mighty force sporadically sends chunks of rocks and boulders in all directions.. it furiously rises and takes flight into the air.

"Carlos attack from below!" ~Paschal

Carlos laughs manically as he orders his human partner to read his second spell.

"SECOND SPELL!" ~Carlos

"Ma Deruk!" ~Russian gentleman

Carlos feels an ardor of energy flow through his veins, a surge so strong it literally feels as if his muscles rip apart. every single nerve ending is SCREAMING out in pain only to give him pure enticing pleasure as he becomes engulfed in power!

"HOOOOO YEEEEAAAHH!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"this is AMAZING!"

"I can feel it!"

"ROOOOAR!"

The automaton runs madly towards Jyan as if a berserk longhorn bull readies to gore its defenseless target.

YOU'RE DEAD KID! ~Carlos

For the first time in his life Jyan feels true fear, the kind of fear that entrances a mouse as a menacing rattler prepares to strike. his bones reverberate in slow motion with every step the giant muscle powered mamodo takes, the only thing he can hear is his heart beat thumping in unison with the brute mamodo's ferocious stomps... THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! the feeling of the despair and hopelessness paralyzes him.. he's completely lost in fear... his brain orders his body to react, but the pitch black shadow being cast upon him by the gargantuan Monster Ray from up above freezes him in even more despair…he opens his mouth to scream…just then, he realizes.. he can't speak.

JYAAAN! (No.. not like this...) Josh's hands begin to sweat as he hurries desperately to turn the pages, hoping to read ANY spell on time, as he glances up with the fourth spell ready, he is shocked as realizes he is way too late… a massive force slams into Jyan right before his very eyes, he turns his head feeling completely powerless to have helped his small friend on time. the impact from the tremendous force echoes through the massive room as a child like scream is herd riving in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" ~Jyan

"no, no, no, NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! JYAAAN!" Josh screams with all his might as he waits for the cloud of dust to clear, waiting in anticipation and worry for any sign of his friend. (we didn't even have a chance to fight at our best..)

"get out of the way Carlos! Now my sweet Death Ray, ATTACK!" ~Paschal

The smoke from the collision hasn't yet cleared as the monstrous beast swings it's mighty tail, RIPPING, TEARING, CRACKING the earth asunder, it's massive tail strikes with so much force that rocks and chunks of the floor snap as they crack from the tremendous pressure. tremors can be felt all over the floor shaking the very foundation of the room, the seismic waves cause small pebbles dance on the cold floor, like a perfectly choreographed ballet.

Silence…. Nothing can be heard….. Nothing can be seen… the eerie echoes of the scream from before haunt Josh, the shock is so overwhelming he cannot muster the strength to call out to Jyan… in a sheer instant, he feels a tear fall from his cheek… (why am I crying?) He stares down as his hair casts a shadow over his eyes (YOU STUPID FOOL!) in his anger he manages to open his mouth and scream.

"Jyaaaan! Jyan! ...pauses... JYAAAN ANSWER ME!" ~Josh

"Bwahahahahahah...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" - the robed mamodo laughs uncontrollably, dancing and jumping at his new found joy of the small boy's demise..

"DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! this life is NOT for the weak! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WE OBLITERADED HIM!" ~Carlos

"We're not here to play games, did you think we would start with our weakest spell? This isn't a game anymore!" ~Paschal

The robed mamodo looks at Kai with his piercing eyes, challenging him as if to mock him for being insignificant. "YOU DIE NEXT!"

"Humph, you rooks aren't as bright as I thought" ~Kai

"Huh?" Carlos gestures completely dumbfounded at Kai's remark

"Hey Josh look down at your hands." ~Haley

Josh is locked in a trance, he has completely tuned out everything around him, he doesn't even realize where he is, (I'm useless…) tears roll down his face as he grieves for his beloved friend, (YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BASTARD!) anger is only cloaked by the sense sadness in his face. (You've been a pain since you came into my life…. But… you…..) he can't hold back anymore, he emotes his pain into an enraged scream.

"YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"aggh…" he let's out a painful sigh that does nothing to console his misery.

"we've lost him…." ~Haley

"quick read the second spell!" ~Kai

Haley flips the book's pages eagerly with vengeful intent, (it's just me and Kai now.. Damn…) "Chisokumera!"

Wind kicks up swirling around Kai's feet making his clothes flutter as the surging gust reaches his hair making it sway like ocean waves. In an instant, Kai takes off, the ground in where he stood seems clawed up as if a rocket just launched, he sprints with all his might as he calls out to his partner. "The third spell!" Haley flips a couple pages and begins casting. "Kasesaimon!" the wind around Kai's arms begins to spin at an incredible rate like swift razors swimming swiftly through the air like sakura pedals. (the dust from the blast before hasn't dissipated, that blue freak won't see this coming!)

"ARRRHH! Dragon Gale Claws!" ~Kai

Kai swings his arms in the direction of the huge clueless oath, he sends mighty gale force wind blades aiming straight for his head.

"Carlos get out of the way you fool!" ~Paschal

The mighty wind blades slam right into the huge muscular mamodo cutting like razors on a powerful chainsaw. Carlos let's out an ear splitting grunt as he feels the full effect of the collision.. "ARRRRRRRGGGH" blood is splattered all over the floor where the brute mamodo stood.

"HA! Surprise, surprise" Kai says as he licks his lips smirking, gazing at the robed mamodo who now seemed completely distraught as if HE was insignificant.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" ~Paschal

Without a moment of hesitation Haley casts the third spell once more. "Kazesaimon!" Kai cooly cracks his knuckles as wind swirls around his arms giving Paschal a menacing look.

"DRAAAAAAGON GAAAAAALE CLAWS!" ~Kai

Kai places both hands on the ground as if his fingers were tiger claws ready to shred his next victim, he then rips the earth from beneath his fingertips as he raises his arms with ridiculous strength, "RAISE OF THE DRAGON" huge claw like blades of wind form from the end of his fingers as he motions them up towards the fortress tower of clay, they begin to tear asunder the massive tower as they travel, breaking apart it's foundations. Completely awed in surprised to Kai's attack the robed mamodo turns and commands both of the book keepers.

The gale slashes run up the tower wall destroying it completely, they collide with the ceiling making huge impressions as if huge beast made and uppercut high with massive force leaving gashes through the roof.

"Jump! Jump out NOW!"

As they fall through the air the robed mamodo smiles as he sees what about to occur next, they all land hard on their feet, he commands his book reader to recast the second spell. "Ganzu claydar" Paschal spits out a gooey clay substance that constructs a hardened dome shielding them from the mass of falling debris… he then orders the OTHER bookkeeper to cast the third spell.

"Threes Deruk!" ~Russian Gentleman

Kai maneuvers swiftly through the falling debris as if he we're dancing, he moves with elegance on every step, leaving an impressed Haley in awe.

Out of nowhere Kai is tackled with MASSIVE FORCE!

"what the-" Kai is taken completely by surprise as the great POWER behind the enormous attack came from the now glowing blue hulk. His blue aura and new found strength come surging from his now tripled size.

"YOOOOUUUU!" ~Carlos

The evil intent in his eyes is menacing, the shadow he casts upon kai swallows all hope of escape, without any hesitant thought he slams his foot with all his might on top of Kai, a mist of powdered rock springs up with force following the impact.

"KaaaAAIIIII!" ~Haley

The poor girl screams as she bears witness to the horror… her stomach turns and twists as she recalls the gruesome sound herd seconds before, her hands tremble as she tries to fathom Kai's condition. She feels hollow inside, everything around her slows as her mind replays over an over the tragic incident.

A groan from the monster snaps her back into the battle as he yet again stomps on kai. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughs enjoying every stomp and the tremor of the waves pulse around him.

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

Cracks are herd as the massive foot lands on kai's body.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" ~Haley

"foolish idiot! He thought he had me? HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I..…AM..…UNTOUCHABLE!" ~Paschal

The scared girl scatters to read her spell book, "DIE YOU MONSTER!" She emotes all her despair as she reads the fifth spell "Maxchisoku!"

As the monster continues to stomp wildly on top of Kai, a huge surge of wind swirls surrounds the beast, in the blink of an eye, a vortex is formed blowing the monstrosity up with a raging blast! Kai is then seen upper cutting, and punching the beast in rapidity. "YOU BASTARD! YOU…BROKE…MY.. LEG!" he punches madly and sporadically with all his might! The huge monster falls hard on the ground with a large THUD! The earth all around craters on the impact of the huge monster.

"get up you fool!" ~Paschal

Kai lands gracefully on one foot. The pounding took it's toll, he gazes down at his leg which seems to have been shattered in several places, there's blood trailing from his forehead as if it was an unceasing miniature river..

"Kai….." ~Haley

"Haley we need help, that FREAK wont stay down for long" ~Kai

The girl walks over to Josh clenching her fist as she punches him as hard as she can. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Josh is knocked to the ground, shocked yet still squirming in his own misery. He sees the girl before him tear up as she calls out to him "Josh help us!" he can feel the desperateness in her voice, he feels as though a void of doubt drowns him, completely submerging all his courage away.

He begins to blackout as he again hears her voice.

"Josh! LOOK AT YOUR HANDS!" ~Haley

He looks down at his trembling hands, they wont stop shaking from the repeating image of his companion being attacked before, he then sees Jyan's spell book still intact. (How… how can this be?) dumbfounded and utterly confused he looks up at the girl before him.

"you idiot… Jyan is fine-" ~Haley

Hearing those words are like a hand…a sweet hand outreached to him from the surface pulling him up out of the sea of despair, he feels the curtain of numbness lift from his body, he feels strength begin to return to him like a longed and craved wish. He stands up and looks at the abyss within the crater where Jyan was attacked, he turns to the girl before him in confusion.

"I used my second spell to knock Jyan out of the way just before those monsters collided with him" ~ Haley

Josh continue to look at the girl, his face smudged from the dust that collected on the trail from the tears before.

"where…is…my.. Friend?" ~Josh

"he's over there, by the wall, my spell threw him against the wall knocking him unconscious" ~Haley

He turns his head only to see Jyan sitting on the floor against the wall..

***DREAM STATE***

"where am….I?"

"why am I so cold?"

"am I ….dead?"

The young mamodo boy opens his eyes very slowly, seeing nothing but sheer white, "the sky… no clouds…" his body has become cold and numb.. He tries to sit up only to be knocked flat on his back by strong freezing gales, (wha?.. What is this?) he sits up again, this time maintaining himself upwards. As his eyes focus, realization hits when he figures out that he's not with Josh anymore. "Josh…Josh…JOSH!" he cries out to him…. His calls remain unanswered as the harsh winds continue to push on his body.

He realizes that he appears to be in an artic tundra, seeing nothing but white all around him. He begins to feel scared and angry at the same time. "I failed you josh.." he cries out in disgust of his own weakness, completely immersing himself in detrimental blame… "HOW COULD I?"

"I'M….. I'm SO SORRY JOSH!"

(please.. Forgive me for dying on you….)

Just then his self loathing is interrupted by a loud glass shattering HOWL

"AAOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!" ~Unknown

(huh?)

"who's….who's there?" ~Jyan

A figure is seen far in the distance, something seems to be walking through the raging blizzard, its outline still to far for the young mamodo to make out. He calls out once more.

"who are you?"

….No response….. As the figure continues to get closer, Jyan begins to feel a sudden draft of warmth coming from the blurry image's direction.. (it's the angel of death…) the boy begins contemplating all sorts ideas about the grim reaper coming to claim his soul with his ghastly bony hands.

It total acceptance the boy stands up and takes a stance as if to become receiving of death itself…

"take me I deserve to-" Jyan is then cut off by the sound of a beast like being speak out to him.

"YOU WEAK FOOL!"

"DO YOU THINK I WILL ALLOW MYSELF TO DIE HERE?"

"you're pathetic!" ~Unknown

The boy is startled by the sudden voice, he feels belittled by the harsh words said to him. (damn…)

"I am Gaou, your inner beast spirit, I represent the aurora of the north, we are not the same, you are weak… I'll lend you my power, if there is ANY glimmer of hope for you, then you MUST NOT DIE!, show me what you have."

"how can I win if I can't-" ~ Jyan

Jyan is completely cut off as the huge blue beast charges at him, it aura flame so intense it immediately vaporizes the snow on every step. It's eyes glow with an unquenching rage that pierces through the blizzard, its fangs crave for flesh! His mouth salivates as he closes in, oncoming like a bullet train completely unhindered by the harsh winds. It's claws rip in to the Icy earth as he continues his one beast stampede.

The young boy stands there, watching in horror yet in total awe, the beast rushes with all it's might with a stronger force than the frozen gales themselves. It's as if he was watching a perfectly choreographed play, completely unreal, the majesty of the wolf beast amazes him as he focuses on the ever closing aura comet heading right for him.

In mere seconds the wolf clamps it's jaws on the small boys neck, it's bite so strong the boy screams in pain…..

***END DREAM STATE***

Josh looks at his mamodo friend, he tries to accumulate the right words to say, but he can only stare (Jyan…I…) even the emptiness of his mind regresses in his failure to compile the right things to say.

"JOSH!" ~Haley

The overly concerned girl slaps Josh and beg and pleads for him to snap out of the momentary cloud of doubt.

"Jyan is fine! Kai needs our-" ~Haley

"How dare you rise from that attack! Stay in the dirt where you belong!" the robed mamodo cuts their small moment abruptly as he angrily begins ordering his book keeper to read the fourth spell "Claydaruga!" Paschal then begins to form spears of clay from his mouth, sending each one a tremendous speed towards Josh and Haley.

"Haley!" ~Kai

"right, Kazedron!" ~Haley

Kai blasts a burst of wind from his palm pushing the oncoming spears off target just by a few feet, they collide with the wall to the right Josh. Each one piercing, going deep into the wall with so much force that parts of the building itself blows apart.

Josh doesn't seem to be moved by the fact that those spears flew by him like oncoming eighteen wheelers slamming into the wall.

"Damn it Josh help us!" ~Haley

Paschal begins to become angrier as he sees Carlos flat on his back.

(tch.. That stupid fool has been knocked out)

"YOU THINK THAT WAS IT!"

"fourth spell again!" ~Paschal

The robed mamodo spews out the gooey clay forming it into various spears that he chucks at Kai, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the girl screams as she panics for her weakened partner, Kai tries to jump out of the way only to feel extreme pain from his leg leaving him immobilized. (damn….) most of the spears askew as they head for him except for one that makes contact with his broken leg.

"WAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!"

…

…...

…...

"Kai" ~haley

….

…...

…...

The tortured scream of pain is herd inside within Josh, he is bewildered by what just happened, everything entraps itself in slow motion. He sees the expression of fear on the young girls face…. He turn towards Kai… he sees numerous clay spears impaled on the ground on misty powdered rock dust.

"NOW CARLOS! ATTACK THEM" the robed mamodo orders the huge automaton as he only pretended to be knocked out. "the fourth spell" the Russian gentleman reads from his spell book as Carlos begins his charge.

"I'M GOING STRAIGHT FOR THE BOOKS!" Carlos rushes madly heading towards Haley and Josh with sheer murderous intent.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" the monster chants as he trots with incredible force!

(my friends….) Josh feels cold, realizing his friends will die if he doesn't intervene…. (MY FRIENDS!) in his chest he begins to feel a thump… a silent thump that seems to get louder and louder as he concentrates, "THIS HEART BEATS FOR THEM!" he calls out with all his might! He then realizes his book has been glowing the whole time, (a new spell…!) he flips the pages and calls out to his beloved partner.

"JYAAAAAN! WAKE THE HELL UP! OUR FRIENDS NEED US!" in that instant, Jyan the opens his eyes and screams.

"I…. AM NOT WEAK!" then he abruptly stands up.

"THE NEW SPELL! GAOU KLURUKU!" ~Josh

Jyan becomes enraged! He feels his new found power SURGING through him, he receives the gift of the Gaou of the North! He then appears to have wolf like aura claws on his hands with the intense desire to tear into flesh! His feet gain clawed wolf aura pads which automatically make him feel the surge of sheer speed itself, his six senses are sharpened to the point that he is able to feel every sound wave, vibration, abrupt movement, and pick up the scents around him. He hears a wolf's howl in his mind as he takes off heading straight for the monster!

"Carlos look out you imbecile!" ~Paschal

In a matter of seconds the huge ogre like monster shifts his trail towards Jyan and away from Haley and Josh.

"THOUGHT YOU COULD SURPRISE ME HUH!" the monster yells as he and Jyan collide with each other, the mass of the impact sends bursts of wind on all directions, the monster and Jyan clash with each other, every punch and kick that connects creates craters and impressions on the earth itself, huge chunks of rocks are kicked up and begin snapping with the huge pressure behind each massive blow.

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

(I KILLED HIM MYSELF!) ~Paschal

The robed mamodo screams in his boiling anger. Jyan and the Hulk mamodo continue to fight savagely as they literally begin tearing each other apart.

"I WONT DIE HERE!" ~Jyan

Jyan summons all the strength he has, every single muscle in his small body builds up huge amounts of tension that he releases with each mighty blow. His wolf like claws tear and shred into the huge ogre's flesh sending small rippling waves on the monsters muscular body.

"THIS POWER!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"COMEON BOY! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!"

The blue glowing hulk seems to sadistically enjoy his massive beating, he continues punching Jyan with his enormous strength!

Kai sits there pinned to the floor watching Jyan in amazement as he fights at equal level to the giant like a berserk wolf, (Damn that kid can move!) he then looks at his shattered leg and sees a clay spear has harpooned him. (ok…. This is going to hurt..) he then places both his hands on the shaft of the spear and pulls with all his might.

"AAARRRGHHH!" he lets out a painful cry that beckons the robbed mamodo's attention.

"YOOOUU!"

"you dare rise once more!" ~ Paschal

Now completely furious he readies himself for yet another attack.

"I'M ENDING YOU NOW! ONCE….AND.. FOR AAAALLLL!"

Paschal then commands his book keeper to read the fourth spell once more, the fatigue on the construction worker makes him cast a slower pace due to have used so much heart energy.

"Claydaruga!"

As Paschal spits out the gooey clay and readies to form new spears, Kai takes the opportunity to command Haley to cast the sixth and strongest spell.

"GIGA KAZEMARON!" ~Haley

Just then winds begin swirling around Kai's hand, a tempest gale forms an enormous sword. It's might so strong the wind itself makes gashes on the earthy ground as if a tiger was clawing everything around him. All the oxygen around him is being sucked and concentrated on the huge blade, the majestic energy flows so perfectly as if a huge torrent of water carved it's path along a mountain side. The force that is being generated seems to be sharper than any samurai sword ever fashioned.

"NOW!" ~Haley

"GAAAALEE DEMON SLAAAAASH!" ~Kai

In one mighty thrust of his arm Kai sends the huge wind gale sword at the oncoming spears, setting it on a collision course aimed for the robed mamodo.

At the exact same time Jyan continues to pummel the monstrous ogre with all his beast like rage.

"YOU WANT MY ANGER?"

"TAKE IT!"

"TAKE IT AAAAALL!" ~Jyan

Jyan summons one last mighty punch and hit's the monster square on his chest, the power behind the punch shatters the claw and twists the monsters skin as he sends him spiraling towards the opposite end of the room.

The robed mamodo throws the spears with all his might yet realizing they wont stop the massive force wind sword heading towards him. (damn!…. Wait…) "the second spell!" he commands his book reader to cast in his tired fatigue.

"Ganzu Claydar!" ~construction worker

Paschal spews out gooey clay and reforms a dome around him and his book reader just in time as the mighty wind sword disintegrates the clay spears in mid air causing sharp, hardened pieces to fly everywhere. The massive sword lost some force but still it came like a mad tornado straight for the dome. In a sudden crash the mighty blade collides with the hardened clay shell breaking it apart into millions of pieces causing major damage.

Jyan then run's towards Kai as it seems that he has collapsed on the floor due to the leaching fatigue and pain on his body. He lays there on the cold ground with a smile on his face, "it's finally over kiddo" the boy mamodo then apologizes to his comrade just as the wolf claws and pads disperse.

"Kai I'm so sorry for being late"

"I was arrogant and foolish, it was because of me that you're-" ~Jyan

"Don't sweat it kid, when I pushed you out of the way you wailed like a little girl."

"you were knocked out like a straight punk!" ~Kai

Kai says with a smile as he consoles the boy in his own way, Jyan looks at him with a big grin on his face. "Oh yeah? Well you're all tattered up liked an old rag!" remarking at kai with annoyance. Josh turn towards Jyan in disbelief that They're all okay.

"Jyan!" ~Josh

The small boy turns and looks at his partner standing there with teary eyes. "you gave me such a scare!" he begin scolding Jyan as a parent would to a small child that was just found.

"Josh I'm ok… and I'm sorry for being so selfish earlier please-" ~Jyan

"FOURS DERUK!" ~Russian gentleman

Out of nowhere the huge hulkish ogre appears stronger than ever, he appeared to has a ghastly spirit of a huge minotaur appears with shackles and chains that seem to connect with Carlos seeming like every movement he makes is mimicked by the creature.

"THIS IS MY TRUE MAXIMUM STRENGTH!"

"THIS TIME THERE WONT BE ANYTHING LEFT OF YOU!" ~Carlos

The huge minotaur raises its mighty arms ready to pummel Jyan and Kai as they watch the oncoming beast madly trampling the ground. Blue flames can be seen being breathed out through it's nostrils as he exhales. It's crazed eyes focus on specifically on Jyan as blood vessels pop out throughout his body form the sheer strain. The massive horned beast surges with energy gathering all it's strength for one last mighty blow.

"DIE!" ~Carlos

Josh reacts quickly "this is it!" he begins reading the fourth spell. "Jyan give it your all!"

"GAOU CHIKELGA!"

Jyan's eyes roll back as scorching blue aura flames exhale from his mouth, for a split second a blue inferno expulses out of his mouth.. It takes on the appearance of a large wolf with intense burning aura fire on it's body. It's eyes are like yellow prison beams searching for an escaped convict. The hairs throughout it's whole being are small flames that torch the air around it. It's teeth are like sharpened steal daggers that gleam in the light as a shimmer travels down the curvature of the huge canines. The claws on his paws are like long pointed scimitars that easily make scar like impressions on the earth. The wolf growls as it begins to charge, it takes off with AMAZING speed tearing up the ground beneath it's feet as it sprints.

Everyone looks in awe as the two beasts collide with a booming power! The wolf launches at the minotaur as the horned humanoid bull interlocks with both hands and arms. Dust is kicked up as the two monsters seem to have each other in a death hold.

The wolf seems to have it's claws deeply pierced into the minotaur's chest, and it's mighty jaws around the neck of the beast… the minotaur also has it's huge muscular hands griped around the flaming wolf's neck.

***DREAM STATE***

Jyan sees the huge wolf beast biting down into his neck…

"this is the killing move, you must squeeze out every drop of life from your opponent. You either win or die…"

***END DREAM STATE***

Jyan regains consciousness as he bites down with all force. The wolf creature does the same causing a huge explosion as it's massive teeth sink in.

"AAARRRRGH" ~Carlos

The hulk like mamodo lets out a painful scream….

Silence….

…..

As the dust clears, the wolf seems to have broken the minotaur's neck, yet both beasts begin dispersing.

"DAMN IT!"

"your inner beast is stronger…" ~Carlos

"stop your whining you imbecile" ~Paschal

The robed mamodo pushes the ruble aside as he rises, at first glance it is noticed that his left arm is missing and all that remains is a small blood nub that continuously drips blood like a gashing torrent. (damn seems I was amputated..)

He the tares off a piece of his robe and wraps the nub with tight pressure constricting the severed veins from releasing anymore blood.

"Carlos get up…. Seems we're going to have to use our strongest attack.."

"these bastards just wont stay down.." ~Paschal

"argh.. It's come to this… who ever deserves to live will win!" ~Carlos

Haley walks towards the heavily injured Kai and helps him stand up leaning on her shoulder. "ok Jyan this is it, they're giving it all they have, the only way we have a chance is if we combine our spells and attack at the same time, at least that's what those mamodo will do."

"kai I don't think Josh and Haley have more heart energy to spare!" ~Jyan

"well, the way I see it is this, we only have one shot to get rid of these guys so whatever energy you have left is what we're going to have to work with, I believe I cant use my sixth spell once more, but after that I'll be completely spent." ~kai

"I don't think I can use my strongest spell anymore, but I still have enough for one last attack" ~Jyan

"ok here's the plan…" ~Kai

Kai reveals his plot to unleash their spells in unison, as they continue to speak the robed mamodo begins contemplating his on plan, he walks over to Carlos as he readies to bring his plan to action.

"TODAY YOU DIE!"

"We summon the Knight of Destruction!" ~Paschal

Carlos commands his book keeper one last time to cast the third spell.

"Threes Deruk!" the hulk mamodo's body triples in size yet again with the surging blue aura causing small bolts of electric cracks all around him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS POWER! ~Carlos

"Gigano Claydar!" Paschal spits out gooey clay in which he uses to form a hardened makeshift armor, shield and spear on the ogre mamodo's muscular body.

"now listen Carlos, I'm going to use one more spell, but unfortunately casting it will exceed my limits so my book will catch fire so make this count you hear?"

"Paschal…"

"don't you worry I got this!" ~Carlos

"get ready this is our grand finale!"

"oh and Carlos"

"yeah Paschal?" ~Carlos

"I'll see you when I see you… old friend" ~Paschal

He then turns to the direction of Kai and Jyan.

"I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME YOU HEAR!"

He commands the construction worker to cast the fifth spell one final time.

"CLAYDAR BRAJA!"

Paschal's eyes begin to glow as his spell book catches on fire beginning to burn slowly. A huge seventy foot outline of a gargantuan manta ray appears on the already shattered ground,, the earth itself quakes as the giant beast rises from the ground, it's eyes glowing evermore redder than before due to the sick festering evil behind it's sheer power. It's massive wing like fins break apart what's left the ground leaving a huge abyss as it rises. Tremors are felt in all directions on the giant manta rays wake.

Kai leans on Haley as he readies himself to use a spell. The girl begins flipping through the book as the shadow from the gargantuan beast sets on her and her friends, "Ok ready Jyan?" kai then begins to focus everything he ounce of energy he has left as his partner reads the sixth spell.

"GIGA KAZEMARON!" ~Haley

winds begin swirling around Kai's hand once more, huge tempest gales form an enormous sword. The mighty strength of the wind itself makes scars on the ground as if a wild Bengal tiger was clawing and devastating everything around him. All the oxygen particles around him become sucked and concentrated on the huge blade, energy is being drawn as it flows so perfectly as if a huge torrent of water burst out a massive dam. The generated force forms this mighty blade, a masterpiece of sheer power.

"I can't hold it for much longer…you only get one shot, let's show them why WE are the mighty rooks! mount the death ray Carlos" ~Paschal

The blue beast's makeshift yet hardened clay armor resembled that of an English knight, being protected from head to toe in sheer steal, menacing gauntlets that grip the mighty spear and shield, a chest plate that can take on a crashing airliner, plated leggings that do not encumber him in any way, spiked boots that crack the ground on every step, and a helmet that only displays his eyes, they gleam like a rabid wolverine about to attack. The blue ogre jumps atop the giant manta, and readies himself to attack head on.

"THIS IS IT! HAAAAAA!" ~Kai

Kai feels incredible pain on his arm and shattered leg as he thrusts forward, literally feeling the muscles in his arm begin to tear as he aims the huge sword at the monstrous ray. Jyan and the others hear the eerie crack on his wrist as the tempest force EXPLODES from his arm, the strong gales tare and pull up chunks of rocks and wall all around them, it's might so strong that sucks almost all the air from Haley and Josh's lungs, small tornado forms at the base of the sword using it as ultimate propulsion straight at the gargantuan manta ray making snapping sounds as it severs the air.

"JYAAAN NOW!" ~ Kai

"RIGHT!" ~Jyan

The small boy begins sprinting as fast as he can, he grinds his teeth as he heads towards a boulder to take off from, his heart beats incredibly fast, he's beginning feel the full effects of the tremendous clash he had with the blue giant before, as he runs the ache from his muscles takes on a life of itself as it SCREAMS in pain, he reaches the peak of the huge rock then with a burst of strength he jumps atop the giant sword's hilt sticking the landing, he then takes on a fighting stance with a determined look on his eyes as he focuses on the two monstrous beasts.

"WOOOO HOOOO!

"SURF BABY!" ~Kai

At the exact same time in the opposite side of the room, the huge manta ray takes flight, the hulk mamodo feels a mega adrenalin rush as his own blue aura consumes him, his bones and tight muscles begin to creak and groan as his immense strength is summoned for one last ultimate attack, (THOSE WHO DESERVE TO LIVE WILL NOT DIE!) he begins foaming at the mouth, he grinds his teeth in credibly hard, he grips the spear and shield till he feels blood trickling down his palms, his heart rate is faster than the palpitations of a humming birds wings. His eyes focus, his sense of sight becomes increased as the only thing he is able to see now is the small boy atop the hilt of the oncoming tempest sword. The massive manta ray readies it's mighty tail, it's spear like stinger bigger than any huge catalyst known to man, it resembles the tenacity of a lighting bolt sent by enraged Zeus himself upon his enemies, the monstrous tail rips asunder the earth blow. The tip of the stinger makes an abyssal scar as it continues on it's destructive path.

"THIS IS EVERYTHING I HAVE!"

"YOU WILL DIE!" ~Carlos

The small boy stares at the two monstrous beings heading straight for him, but this time he does not feel fear, this is all for his friends, he knows that what occurs here will follow him for the rest of his life, he begins thinking about Josh and all the memories he's made with him so far, he then thinks about his friends and the pranks he ever pulled and began to smile, "this is all for them, this all for my FRIENDS!" just everything around him seems to stop. He's inside a wind tunnel similar to the huge tubes the surfers ride as they glide an mighty fifty foot waves, the air circling around like a mad vortex doesn't hinder him one bit, there is a truly relaxing calm where he stands similar to the peaceful eye of a category five hurricane. The gale force winds cause havoc all around the radius of the sword as it travels, tearing up everything in it's way, yet Jyan remains in a sheer state of ecstasy, enjoying the adrenalin high as he rides the waves of gales.

Moments pass… everything kicks back into normality, the bittersweet illusion of slow motion passes, everything resumes back on track.

"This is for them,"

"THIS IS FOR VEVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!"

"I….WILL….NOT….DIE!"

(I'm fighting for LIFE) ~Jyan

Only seconds pass as Kai, Haley, Josh gaze upon the splendor, in complete and total awe, light resonates with no sound as they see the small mamodo surf on the mighty blade seconds before impact. (It's all you Jyan!) Josh smiles as he sees his beloved partner's ferocity, he feels extreme pride knowing that they fought at their maximum best today.

"it's your time to shine little bro." ~Kai

At the same time on the opposite end, Paschal falls to his knees, the ridiculous strain on his body has taken it's might toll on him, the pain from his severed arm palpitates painful waves that torture his already fatigued body. He looks towards his friend with his book already half way burnt, he begins to dissipate yet still using every last drop of energy and will power he can on the manta ray, the ardor of pain forces him to beckon a few last words to his muscular friend.

"take care you idiot…..I know you'll give it your all…."

Everyone looks at the two mighty forces as the collide, an explosion like none other is created, the force so ridiculously strong it literally breaks the room in half exposing the sky on the ceiling and a bottomless abyss on the ground. Bursting air and smoke expand everywhere, rocks compress and vaporize as the reverberating force pins massive pressure on everything around them, similar to a hundred dynamite sticks going off in unison. They all wait in anticipation awe struck wanting to hear any sign of movement… as the clouds of particle dust disperse there is major shock on everyone's eyes as it appears that Jyan and Carlos continue to fight. The mighty tempest sword has collided with the gargantuan manta ray cutting it almost in half, it's tail completely destroyed by the cyclone tip of the blade. The beast begins to break down in mid air as the dissipating winds slash the clay rock of the beast, in one last burst the swords disintegrates into thin air breaking the ray into dangerous rubble boulders and massive debris falling from the air. At a closer look the ogre mamodo seems to have had his armor destroyed but not completely, leaving only the spear and right gauntlet intact. "take care of them Car-" Paschal is unable to complete his sentence as he completely disappears leaving faint particles of twinkling light behind.

"They're still going at it!" ~Kai

"whoa!"~ Haley

"incredible!" ~Josh

The two tired mamodos jump on huge pieces of rock as they fall lunging and jumping on each falling boulder as they continue to attack each other, the monster mamodo reputedly thrusts the spear towards Jyan making every burst of his hand aim straight to the young boy's torso.

"I'LL IMPALE YOU!"

The strong arm Hercules thrusts the clay spear with the last ounce of his might and strength, he feels the bones in his arm snap and crack as he applies monstrous force that he's never used before, grip so strong his hand bleeds and gushes down his forearm, the veins around the muscles of his arms begin to rupture. He grinds his teeth once more losing his enchanted blue aura as tries to impale the small boy.

"PERISH!" ~Carlos

"JOSH!" ~Kai

"RIGHT!" ~Josh

In mere seconds of reaction time, Josh reads the fifth spell.

"CHIKELGA!"

Jyan opens his mouth as the point end of the spear heads straight for his face, blue aura flames torch the fierce point of the spear as the aura triples in power, in a snap of a second a highly concentrated beam of the intense blue flame aura fires making a wolf growl like sound that echoes throughout the room. The torrent of raw power explodes out of Jyan's mouth sending the boy flaying unconscious flying backwards into the air, the oxygen around the falling debris explodes as the burning beam makes contact with the hulk mamodo's chest pushing him downwards spiraling out of control, the intense beam begins burning a hole through the monsters chest, his whole body catches flame as he fall at an incredibly fast rate, in a matter of moments he is slammed on the ground by the sheer force of the blast. A huge crater is impressed on the ground rocks and dust are kicked up, waves are felt along the sounds of bones cracking and snapping. His book automatically catches on fire as it appears to have been abandoned on the ground where the Russian gentleman stood. (that coward…)

"make room for me bud, I'm coming home…" ~Carlos

Carlos mutters his last words closing his eyes as he begins to disappear into twinkle light faintly gleaming in the air dispersing along with the dust and smoke..

The boy mamodo continues to fall being propelled from the force of the spell, rocks and debris bombard his body as the danger from rocks still remains threatening to smash him to bits.

"Haley catch!"

Josh throws his spell book at the surprised girl, he the sprints taking on falling bits of rocks as the pound his body. (I don't care how much pain I feel Jyan needs me!) he runs for his friend, tears in his eyes as he knows that he can't contain his emotions, (He's been an annoying ass, but he truly IS my best friend!) he cries for his falling friend.

"JYAAAAAN!"

Not caring about his own well being he lunges in the air trying his best to dodge most of the falling rocks and stones as he outstretches his arms ready to catch his young partner. (damn he's still unconscious) he leaps into the air catching the falling boy in mid air. (he's out cold) wasting no time at all he puts his best efforts to avoid the falling debris as he runs back to Haley and Kai. Small pebbles and sharp rocks hit Josh's head back and shoulders as he shields the small boy, just then a huge massive chunk of earth and clay appears to fall straight for the running boy, he then leaps with all his strength one last time.

The rocks hit's the ground hard, carving the ground as it rolls with force kicking up dust into the already cloudy air.

"JOOOSH!" ~Haley

She awaits in anticipation thinking about the many ways she could help when she hears coughing at a distance.

*cough* cough*

"…ugh" ~Josh

*cough*

As the dust clears she sees that Josh and Jyan rolled on the floor at the last second avoiding the massive boulder's path. She runs and helps josh get up as dust and dirt have settled in his clothes and hair.

"hey you ok?" ~Haley

Josh stands up he begins walking with a limp, he carries Jyan in his arms as they walk over to kai as he sits on the floor with an immobile arm and leg.

"nice look there Josh" ~Kai

Kai smirks as he sees the amount of dirt atop Josh's head, he turns to Haley and begins speaking. "hey thanks for snapping me out of that trance earlier," he smiles at the girl a she begins to reply "you hurt my hand!" the boy gives her a funny look. "you hurt my face!" they both look at each other in silence and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ~Haley

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ~Josh

Haley clenches her stomach laughing very hard as her eyes begin to water.

Jyan: "Just then! Five clay spears fly towards Josh and Haley they look in horror as the sharp pointed death poles charge at about to run them straight through and-"

Sufrir: "just what the hell are you doing?"

Jyan: "geez I'm just spicing this mushy moment with some hot action! XD:

Sufrir: "THIS IS MY CHAPTER! YOU SHALL NOT INTERFERE! I CONTROLL YOU! X_O!"

Jyan: "ok, ok settle down big boy! (man what a psycho!) .!

Sufrir: "ROOOOOAAARR!"

Josh sets Jyan down as he opens his eyes very slowly and asks "did I win?" he's then interrupted by kai "you mean did WE win?" Haley scolds Kai for messing with the small boy, giving him a scornful look,

(there she goes again) ~Kai

"Hey kai we make a great team!" ~Josh

"we sure do kiddo, although…" ~Kai

"although what?" ~Jyan

"YOU WERE OUT LIKE A PUNK!" ~Kai

The laugh in unison once more as josh suggests they should go ahead and fallow Ishimaru and the others, he then picks up Kai on his back as remarks "no no.. this isn't gay at all" Kai laughs with a weird smirk on his face "giddy up!" Jyan then looks at Haley and pretends he has a sprained ankle.

"ouch I can't walk! Haley carry me!" ~Jyan

"no chance loser!" ~Haley

"best get to walking Jyan, we need to keep up with the others" ~Josh

They begin walking across the war torn room and head for the path upstairs~

_CO A/N: hope you liked my first chapter! expect more of this immersive style in the second arc. ;) :*_

_PS. I worked on it 3 straight days. xD_

_PPS. I left small hints for the next arc._

_PPPS. like always i have to let y'all go with my new and famous signature exit._

_PPPPS. Attentions Target Shoppers, That is all._


End file.
